


Fantasy

by AutumnDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fucking, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless smut of the original variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

You breathe deep, the cool air filling your lungs as you slowly lower yourself onto the hotel duvet. The coarse wool of the cover feels strange under your bare ass, and you squirm, cheeks clenching and unclenching as you struggle to find a comfortable position. Across the room you hear the low chuckle of your soon-to-be lover and you still, your eyes raising to find them watching you. Crimson covers your pale skin at the heat in their eyes and you swallow, nerves fluttering in your stomach again.

  
It's your first time.

  
Not just making love with your lover, but with sexual intercourse in general. And to make it even more nerve racking, you know your lover is married. Has been married. And yet, the illicitness you expected to feel is nowhere to be found. The two of you are in love. Unwaveringly so. And it's only circumstance that leaves one of you unavailable; unable to leave their spouse now or anytime in the future.

  
You're both aware of this.

  
Accept it.

  
It makes no difference. You're meant to be together, even if it's in secret in a plain hotel room hundreds of miles from where either of you call home.

  
Outside, a freezing rain pelts the windows, but inside, you're both cozy, the bottle of wine you've been sharing combined with anticipation to warm you. As does their heated gaze on your naked breasts. Blushing again, you lean your hands back, sliding against the rough fabric towards the top, your eyes watching as they drop the last of their clothes to the floor. Feeling the soft cotton of white sheets beneath your buttocks, you stop, hands shaking slightly as they cross towards the bed, their nakedness on full display.

"Relax," they mutter, their voice washing over you as they sink onto the bed, settling on their knees at your feet.

  
Smiling slightly, you take another calming deep breath, your voice shaky as you mutter a quite 'sorry'.

  
"It's alright," they say, and you jump as the warmth of their fingers caress the inside of your ankle. Laughing, they caress your skin, their fingers lifting your foot to their mouth, the softness of their lips caressing the instep of your foot.

  
"Oh," you gasp, your involuntary shudder causing them to laugh wickedly, their eyes boring into yours as they begin their descent along the length of your leg. Things are moving faster than you expected when you both first planned this, but the anticipation has been building for months - years even - and you're both aware the time for going slow will come later.

  
The wetness of their tongue slides along the inside of your knees, the warmness of their hands spreading your trembling legs apart as they move closer. The feelings they're stirring in you with just the soft touch of their hands and the wetness of their lips and tongue along the inside of your thighs is so much more then you had ever dreamed, and you can feel the warm wetness between your legs growing; seeping; as the scent of your arousal mixes with theirs in the air.

  
It's intoxicating.

  
You squirm again as the warmth of their breath blows against your heated center and your breath catches as they near your sex. The longing in you grows as what you've been dreaming of for months is about to come true.  
Soon - within seconds - you know you're going to feel for the first time the hardness of their tongue sliding between the coarse, brunette curls of your center, tickling the outer lips of your sex, caressing you as they seek the hard nub between them. You get even more excited, the muscles in your stomach clenching as you part your legs further, silently opening yourself to them. Your eyes fall closed, your hips lifting of their own accord as you eagerly wait for the first feeling of their moist lips on your lower ones.

  
You tense at the ghost of their fingers moving over you, a low moan slipping from your throat as they brush through your curls. Your fingers clutch at the sheets, eagerness filling you as you wait for the feelings you've been longing for.  
Only for nothing to happen.

  
The warmth of their knees pressing against the inside of your thighs assures you they're still with you, but the soft tough between your legs of their fingers has gone, the warmth of their breath against your center no more. Moan caught in your throat, you open your eyes, their light colored ones holding your gaze as their kneel over you, hands hovering over the flesh of your hips.

  
"What's wrong?" you ask, your elbows pressing into the mattress as your lift yourself towards them.

  
Their answer is wordless as they lean towards you, their lips brushing the tops of your breasts.

 


End file.
